


Robin on Christmas morning

by Whiteon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kinda, Kinda?, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Song fic, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: Dick is on the mission to win Jason over by Christmas with cheesy ideas, buuut things aren't going as well as he hoped.Will Dick get what he wants for Christmas?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 34
Kudos: 177





	1. Let it snow!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not quite December yet but I just couldn't help myself! Had to start this! Updates at least weekly until Christmas:D

For the first time in a while, Dick was feeling hopeful and merry. It was the first day of December after all and Christmas was only 24 days away. And Dick had a plan to accomplish by then: get into a romantic relationship with Jason aka “seducing Jay” -plan. 

Three months ago, Dick had realized that he had feelings for the younger man. The realization had been sudden but after thinking about it for a bit, Dick noticed that the signs had all been there. Staring at Jason and eyes lingering where they shouldn’t (those arms and thighs were to die for), bantering that was borderlining flirting and wanting to be closer to Jason. Dick finally really understood that Jason had changed, from a scrawny little kid to a very handsome young man with a wicked sharp tongue and wits. 

After calming himself down from the first shock, which came with his realization, Dick had tried to keep going as usual. but as the feelings became more unbearable, he decided to actually do something about it. Hence the plan. 

The plan was quite simple, really. During the past few years, they had managed to rebuild their relationship from the ashes, after Jason returned from the dead and the pit rage had mostly faded. So the base was ready. And Dick had a tiny bit of a feeling that Jason just might feel the same way. As Robin, Jason had always been blushy mess around Dick and tried so hard to impress him. Back then Dick thought that it was cute and that he just admired him, being the first Robin and all, but now that he thought back, maybe it was something else. A little crush, perhaps? 

Of course Dick was prepared for the chance that he was wrong and Jason did  _ not _ return his affection but mostly he decided to let that be future Dick’s problem. He could drown in ice cream and watch sappy Christmas movies alone and be jealous of the couples in them, in his apartment in Bludhaven then.

The first part of the plan was to invite Jason to hang out at his place, watch movies, hopefully kind of cuddle under blankets and eat popcorn, the day themed around one of Dick’s favorite Christmas songs. Even the weather was perfect for the mood, as the small white flakes started to slowly fall from the sky. The weather report promised more towards the evening. Maybe that way Dick would be able to lure Jason into staying the night, even if just to watch movies all night. 

Dick grabbed his phone and shot the inviting text to Jason. He was about to throw his phone on the couch, because Jason never answered right away, but then the phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” 

_ “Open the door.” _ Was all Dick got before the call ended and there was a knock on his front door.

“Coming!” Dick sang, barely keeping himself from grinning form ear to ear. His visitor would probably run immediately if he showed too much enthusiasm. 

Dick opened the door and found one, a leather jacket wearing Jason Todd outside. He seemed good, and he wasn’t scowling like usual, so Dick dared to hope that Jason wasn’t around because something was annoying him (like a gang from Blud invading his territory in Gotham). Dick gave him a small smile and stepped back to let him in.

“Jay! Come on in! You got here quickly,” Dick said and chuckled. Jason just rolled his  _ pretty _ green eyes.  __

“Nah, was around already. Work related stuff.” Jason took his slightly damp jacket off and hung it up on the rack next to the door, before taking his boots off.

“Should I be concerned? Did something come to Gotham from here?” Dick was pretty damn sure he would know if that was the case. He kept a closer eye to things leaving Bludhaven after Jason kept nagging at him to keep his trash in his own “trashbag of a city”. 

Jason’s words, not his. 

“Nope, just a routine check in with my men here,” Jason said, dropping down on the couch and pulling one of the quilts Dick had prepared over his lap. 

Dick’s tv was placed on the wall to a comfortable viewing height and under it Dick had had Tim instal a fake screen fireplace, which was on and gave the room a nice, cozy lighting. There was no other lights on, except a few fake candles that were lit on the coffee table. Dick would have liked to have real ones but Tim insisted on fakes, saying that Dick would end up burning the place down accidentally. 

And the apartment was even clean of dirty dishes and laundry for once. Alfred would be so proud once he saw the picture Dick had sent him after he finished with the cleaning earlier.

“Fancy,” Jason said pointing at the setup. “What are we watching?” 

“What do you think? It’s December,” Dick said and winked, walking towards the kitchen. “Would you like a beer? I also got soda, mulled wine and eggnog.” 

“Damn Dicky, it almost feels like you’re up to something,” Jason called from the living room, but his voice was more teasing than suspicious. “Also, should’ve known what, you’re such a cliche.” 

_ Oh you got no idea, _ Dick thought to himself, amused. He didn’t mind being called cliche, not his fault that he was a romantic at heart. 

“I have no idea what you mean!” 

“Of course you don’t,” Dick heard Jason mumble. “I’ll take eggnog with whisky please!”

“Coming right up!” Dick called and put a popcorn bag into the microwave to pop while he prepared their drinks. 

“Popcorn too, really Dicky?” 

Dick only laughed as an answer. He hummed a song quietly as he moved around the kitchen, grabbing mugs and ingredients. 

_ “And I brought me some corn for poppin’~” _

Once done, Dick brought the bowl and mugs on a tray to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Jason. Then he took a quilt and pulled it around his own shoulders. It was colorful, with shades of blue and purple. A gift from Alfred a few Christmases ago. Very warm and comfy. 

Jason seemed to be in a good mood, kindly sharing his blanket and draping the rest of it over Dick’s lap. Dick gave him a smile at that and then handed him his drink, eggnog with some whisky to spice it up. He himself liked mulled wine a bit more.

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Jason had apparently chosen a movie while waiting, and Dick was glad to see that he hadn’t changed the genre. He wouldn’t have blamed Jason for that. 

Dick held his breath just a little as he carefully leaned against Jason’s shoulder as the movie began. To his surprise and relief, Jason didn’t shrug him off. He didn’t acknowledge it in any way to be honest but Dick gratefully took what he was given, and relaxed.

At some point during the movies, Jason’s arm ended up on the back of the couch, behind Dick’s back. Calloused fingers softly brushed his hair every now and then, and Dick had to concentrate on not to lean back to the touch, afraid that it might spook Jason away.

It was nice, just hanging out and quietly enjoying each other’s company. No Bruce or the younger bats. Dick loved them all from the bottom of his heart but sometimes he needed time away from them. Then he could appreciate seeing them even more.

Dick and Jason had hung out on rooftops after patrol every now and then, sometimes with coffee or chili dogs, but this was better. It was easier to relax in the warm apartment, which Dick called his home, than outside in the loud and moving city. Technically he had three places he called home: this, his apartment in Gotham and the Wayne manor. Maybe a certain some _ one _ could feel like that soon. 

*********************************************

Unfortunately, their time together came to an end far too soon for Dick’s liking, as three movies later, Jason started to get up from the couch and the warm cocoon around them. 

“Leaving already?” Dick asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. He should’ve known it would be too much to ask for Jason to stay longer, not to mention the whole night. 

“Got some stuff to do back in Gotham,” Jason said and shrugged, before glancing outside from the window. The snow was coming down more heavily now, white blanket already covering the usually dirty city. In Dick’s eyes, it was beautiful.

_ “ _ _ The weather outside is frightful~” _ Dick sang, grinning at Jason.  _ “But the fire is so delightful~” _

Jason rolled his eyes but he was smiling a little bit, and then pointed at the fireplace.

“That’s a fake, it’s not even warm.” 

_ “The lights are turned way down low~” _

“Oh my god you’re an idiot, you know that right?” 

_ “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,”  _ Dick sang, leaning on his elbows on the back of the couch, ignoring Jason’s words.

“Oh so this is what we’re doing now?” Jason asked, a cocky grin on his handsome face, one eyebrow raised. Really, Jason had the looks of a perfect bad boy with an added bonus of heart of gold. Dick could just swoon right here and now. 

Dick smiled innocently at him, still humming the tune of the song. 

Suddenly Jason stepped right in front of him, leaning down, looming over Dick dangerously. His hands (when did they get so big?) landed on the back of the couch, next to Dick’s own. It sent shivers down his spine and was way more arousing than it should’ve been. 

_ “But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm,”  _ Jason sang, his voice low and just above a whisper, like a concert just for his ears. Dick could feel his warm breath on his forehead. His heart beat faster in his chest and he felt a bit lightheaded, holding his breath in anticipation.

But then just as quickly as it came, the warmth of Jason’s body was gone, leaving Dick feeling cold on the couch despite the blanket still around his shoulders. Dick barely resisted an urge to whine at the loss of the warmth and make grabby hands at him to bring him closer again. 

“But seriously, I got to go,” Jason said, already pulling his jacket and boots on. When he got there, Dick had no idea, too busy dreaming about Jason.

“And here I thought you’d stay the night,” Dick muttered. He thought he said it too quietly for Jason to hear, and his mouth out of view behind the quilt, but apparently Jason heard it, as his body tensed up immediately, eyes widening.

Dick felt his guts sink.  _ Shit, now I fucked up. _

“Just, you know, marathoning movies and so on!” Dick hurried to say, desperately trying to save the situation. He’d worked so hard to get here, he wasn’t going to let it all go to waste because of his stupid mouth. 

“Right, of course,” Jason murmured, looking at anything but Dick, seeming to be ready to bolt at any moment.

“But I don’t want to hold you up, if you got something to do, go ahead, I don’t mind I swear,” Dick blabbered, giving Jason a hopefully reassuring smile. 

“Maybe we can hang out again, next time you’re free?” Dick added. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jason said, still not looking at him. “I’ll just, go, now.” 

“Yeah, see you around.” Dick gave him a small wave, which Jason returned before leaving faster than necessary.

Groaning loudly, after the front door was shut, Dick slid down on the couch and curled into the blankets. Everything was going so well, now he was probably back at point zero. 

He pulled the quilt Jason had used closer, and threw it over himself. It smelled like Jason, smoke and gun oil, and a hint of something else. Maybe green tea that he liked. 

“Stupid loud mouth,” Dick mumbled, his earlier good mood gone. 

Jason’s hasty leaving might’ve just confirmed Dick something though: Jason didn’t feel the same way. His whole plan was for nothing. 

Sighing, Dick sat up, letting the blankets fall down and pool around his waist. No matter what, he was still going to try and hang around Jason. Dick didn’t want to lose the relationship they had built during the past few years. He’d just have to push his feelings away, until they went away.

_ How hard could that be? _


	2. Sylvia's Christmas song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick receives some advice from Steph and then they try to guess what's in the gift box!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspire this chapter: Sylvian joululaulu = Sylvia's Christmas song  
> In English by Jarkko Ahola---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYMKlxxSNZ0
> 
> I recommend you give it a listen!

A huge spruce tree stood in the middle of the square below where Nightwing was perched, taking a small break during patrol. Colorful lights and ornaments decorated the tree and lighted up the whole area, along with some other Christmas lights hung around the buildings and street lights. Windows of the shops were filled with decorations and itmes as well, promising great sales for the holidays and wonderful presents for everyone. No wonder the streets were full of people, already doing their Christmas shopping. 

The merry lights did nothing to lift up Dick’s mood. 

It had been three days since the hang out with Jason, which had ended very awkwardly. Dick hadn’t seen him since. It wasn’t exactly worth the worry, sometimes Dick didn’t see the younger for months and then he turned up and seemed to be alright. Still, Dick had hoped that Jason would contact him and they could hang out again. But Dick’s phone stayed stubbornly silent. Or well, silent when it came to Jason, his other family members blew it up all the time. 

Dick glanced up, watching the snow float down slowly, white against the light polluted sky. Sound of someone landing on the same rooftop he was occupying brought him back from his thoughts. He would have been lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit disappointed to notice the lightness of the steps. When Jason walked or landed, unless he really didn’t want to be noticed, it was with heavy and intimidating steps. 

“What’s up ‘Wing!” Steph said, cheerful, as she sat down on the edge next to him. “Damn it’s cold out here, where’s your jacket? I could’ve sworn that Alfred handed you one as we were all leaving the cave,” she continued, adjusting her purple hood over her head better. 

Dick couldn’t help but smile a bit at the young girl's chatty nature. Steph and him had quite different backgrounds but Dick admired her humor and could relate to it. And she was a great fighter and she was brave, which Dick thought didn’t get appreciated enough. 

“Right here.” Dick showed the jacket he’d been holding in his arms, folded neatly. “You know how warm it can get, running over the rooftops.” 

Steph still looked at him like he had lost a marble or two. 

“It’s minus five degrees down there,” she said and nodded down below them, “At least double that for up here with the wind.” 

Dick chuckled and pulled the jacket around himself. “Fine Alfred two, I’ll put it on.” 

“You better or I’m telling Alfred.” 

The two sat there for a moment, silently watching the city that was still awake. 

“Seriously, Wing, what’s up?” Steph finally said, turning to look at him. “You put that jacket on with very little complaining.” 

Dick sighed. He had hoped she wouldn’t notice his somber mood. 

“Nothing, just tired.” 

“I call bull, talk or I’ll call B, or worse, Alfred.” 

Even though she couldn’t see it behind the mask, Dick rolled his eyes. Glancing down, Dick considered his choices. He didn’t need Bruce or Alfred to worry about him. Steph wasn’t the worst listener and maybe she could give him some advice. Steph was one of Jason’s favorite bats, along with Cass. And they seemed to get along well with their somewhat similar backgrounds. 

“Fine, okay, I’ll talk. Don’t call either of them. Or anyone else.” Dick sat down better on the edge, throwing his head back to look at the sky and let the snowflakes fall on his face. 

Steph nodded, waiting for Dick to speak. She crossed her legs, facing him to give her full attention.

“You're, unfortunately, aware of my crush on Jason, right?” Steph nodded.

“I invited him to hang out the other day. It went very well until I made a stupid mistake of mentioning that I wanted him to spend the night. He wasn’t supposed to hear that. It’s just, he had to leave earlier than I expected. Things got awkward and he pretty much bolted out of the apartment.” Dick took a deep breath, finally looking at Steph. “It’s not odd, but I haven’t heard from him since or seen him.” 

Nodding again, Steph tapped her chin like she was thinking. 

“I can see how that might spook him enough to vanish. Did anything else happen?” 

“I did tell him that it’d be nice to hang out again when he has time, before he left. But his ‘yeah’ was pretty strained.” Dick hung his head down. “It’s frustrating. I worked so hard to get there, now I’m back at the start.” 

Steph crawled closer and patted his back. 

“Cheer up! I’m sure it’s not all lost! Maybe you could try again? Not the same thing but maybe, ask him to help you do some Christmas shopping!” She offered. 

Dick glanced up at her. “That’s… not a bad idea. It won’t seem too much like a date or anything, and should be casual enough.” 

“Yeah! That’s the spirit! Tell him that you want the perfect gift for Alfred and need help, since he seems to know him so well,” Steph suggested. 

“That’s true, I haven’t come up with a gift for Alfy yet!” Dick felt lighter, like it wasn’t all lost yet. He could try to make it right.

“Speaking of gifts…” Steph trailed off, eyeing him with a hopeful look.

Laughing, Dick stood and zipped the jacket up. 

“Sorry Steph,” Dick said, patting her head. “I’m not telling you what I want for Christmas. I didn’t tell Tim or Damien, so I’m not telling you either.” 

“But I helped you with your romance problem!” She whined, standing up as well. "You're impossible to get a gift Mr All I need is your company!

Dick’s laugh was interrupted by Barbara’s voice in his ear.

“Nightwing and Spoiler, B wants you two to check out this warehouse, since you two are closest to it. Apparently there’s some suspicious movement there. I’ll send you the coordinates now.” 

“We got it, Nightwing and Spoiler out,” Dick said cheerfully and jumped off the roof, hearing Steph follow him. 

*******************************

Looking inside from the rooftop window, the warehouse seemed empty. No people, no big crates, no criminals. 

Only one small box, wrapped like a colorful Christmas gift, was placed in the middle of the floor. 

“ _ Noooo, not suspicious at all, _ ” Spoiler muttered next to Nightwing, causing him to roll his eyes but also smile.

“Nighwing to Oracle, we got a visual of a suspicious gift. No one’s around. You sure this isn’t a prank from the others?” 

“Positive. It’s most likely a bomb. Batman will be on his way in ten minutes. Just keep an eye on the area until he gets there,” Oracle said.

“Roger that,” Nightwing said. 

For five minutes, Nightwing and Spoiler sneaked around the rooftops nearby, until Nightwing noticed a man in dark clothes approach the warehouse. No matter how he tried, Nightwing couldn’t get a good look on the man. Not a single spot of skin was visible. It bugged him a lot.

“Wing, what do we do?” Spoiler asked, landing silently next to him. 

“We wait and see. For now.”

The two vigilantes perched next to the window again, carefully looking down without casting any shadows on the floor that could give them away. 

The man walked in, and to the gift. And then he just stood there, right next to it and looking down. 

“B’s ETA is fifteen minutes. Stay put.” Oracle ordered. 

“I think he’s saying something,” Spoiler pointed out. 

Listening closely, Nightwing could hear it too. Quiet male voice counting down…

“We need to go, NOW!” Nightwing said, grabbing Spoiler’s arm. He didn’t get a chance to say or do anything else, the building just beneath their feet exploding. 

*****************************************

When Dick came to, his whole body hurt like he’d been hit by a truck. He could taste blood in his mouth, feel it slowly trickle down the side of his face. Head pounding, Dick tried to get a feel of his surroundings. He was cramped into some kind of small space, hard bars pressing against his back. Like a small cage. 

Opening his eyes was hard, but after a moment Dick managed to do so. Indeed, he was in a small cage that reminded him a lot of a bird cage with a curved roof.

_ Well isn’t that ironic? Wait, where’s Steph!? _

Dick glanced around frantically, trying to locate the young vigilante but there was no one else in the warehouse he was held in, no other bird cages. Small hope lingered in Dick’s mind that she hadn’t been caught. Unlikely but possible. 

Having nothing else to do, the cage too well made and he couldn’t see a door or lock, Dick tried to take in all the injuries he got. 

_ Definitely a concussion, head trauma, split lip.  _ Dick moved his legs and wiggled his toes. All of it ached, but nothing felt broken. Next he moved his arms. Sharp jolt of pain went through him, as Dick moved his right arm.  _ Dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist. _

Finally, as his eyes got used to the dim lighting of the warehouse, he could look himself over. He had a couple of shallow lacerations on his torso and a long, deep one down from his right hip all the way to his knee. It hurt a lot and was still bleeding sluggishly, the suit around it wet and dark with blood. 

_ Fuck, not good, I’m losing too much blood, _ Dick thought. No wonder it was hard to stay concentrated and awake. Also he was cold and his jacket was nowhere to be seen.

An hour passed, not that Dick knew that. 

Between trying to stay awake and figure out a way to escape, he’d lost all sense of time and for a moment he forgot how he even got there. 

_ But up in the rafters there hangs high above, _

_ The cage that imprisons my soul's turtledove; _

_ And quiet are now all the prisoners' groans, _

_ But oh, who pays heed to a prisoner's moans? _

Last thing Dick heard before passing out was the loud crash somewhere behind him and a voice calling him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply can't write a fic without someone getting hurt, it seems. 
> 
> Thoughts? <3


	3. Walking In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick recovers a couple of things :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while! Christmas stuff got me busy.

For Dick, waking up from the unconsciousness often felt like he was flying again, or walking in the air. Or diving up from the deep ocean. Either way, his body felt light but his mind was heavy with sleep, eyes barely opening, as if they were glued shut. Which probably meant that he’d been under some heavy pain meds or sedatives. Not that he minded, since he didn’t feel any pain, which was very nice. 

When he finally managed to open his eyes, Dick found himself in his old room in the manor. Warm blanket was laid over him, a soft and plush pillow under his head. The curtains were closed but the room wasn’t completely dark, just dim. Everything was exactly where he had left them since the last time he visited, which was a few weeks ago, maybe. Okay, maybe the clothes he’d left on the chair by the table were gone, courtesy of Alfred. And Dick was sure he’d hear about it from the butler later, voice lecturing yet gentle because of his injuries. 

If he was in his room and not in the cave’s infirmary, his injuries weren’t as bad as he had thought. There was an IV line attached to the back of his right hand, his left arm back in its place and the wrist was wrapped tightly but not too tight. Dick bet that his lacerations were bandaged and the worst of them stitched.

Dick closed his eyes, thinking back to what happened to land him in this state. The memories came easily, of Steph and their conversation, Barbara telling them about the warehouse and then the bomb blowing up. He also remembered the bird cage…

Sitting up quickly, Dick felt cold sweat roll down his spine. He still didn’t know what had happened to Steph after the explosion. 

His worries were put at ease when the door opened, Tim and Steph stepping inside. 

“Dick! You’re awake!” Steph exclaimed, and ran over, climbing on the bed to sit down right next to him. Tim followed behind, climbing on the other side. 

“You kinda scared us there for a moment,” Tim added.

Dick let himself relax back on the pillow behind him, relieved that Steph was safe. The rash movement earlier tucked at his stitches uncomfortably and while it didn’t hurt, it left an uncomfy tingle behind.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. You good Stephy? I didn’t know what happened to you after the explosion?” Dick looked at the girl, concerned. She didn’t seem hurt, but she was wearing baggy clothes so it was impossible to tell if they hid any bandages underneath them. 

“Don’t worry big bird, I’m good. Just a bruise or two and a few scratches.” Steph shrugged like getting caught in an explosion wasn’t a big deal. Well it happened occasionally so they were all kind of used to it, even though it did sound bad. It came with the job.

“I was hidden under some rubble so whoever snatched you didn’t spot me. After I woke up an hour later, I called for help,” she added. 

“Jason was closest and managed to track them down pretty quickly. He’s the one who found you,” Tim explained. There was an odd strained look on his face. “He said you were in a bird cage.” 

Dick was still caught in the fact that it was Jason who saved him. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He had heard a familiar voice before passing out and it had sounded like Jason’s. Huh. That was nice. 

“I- I remember that. The cage I mean,” Dick finally said. “Any idea who blew us up and kidnapped me?” 

“Bruce thinks that it was Penguin. The owner of the warehouse had some relations with him and… Well a bird cage sounds a lot like him, doesn’t it?” Tim said. 

“And Jason mentioned the rumors about Penguin wanting to catch one of us as a Christmas present,” Steph piped in. 

Tim nodded next to her. “B wants us all on high alert during patrol.” 

Humming, Dick nodded and rubbed his eyes. He wondered if Jason had stuck around after bringing him to safety. He’d have to (not so) subtly ask someone later. 

“How long am I benched?” Dick asked the two younger vigilantes.

“About two weeks,” Tim said quickly, before wincing. “I know how much you hate being benched but Alfred’s word is law.” 

Dick gaped at him.

“Two weeks!? Why?” Dick asked, a bit confused. His injuries were not  _ that _ bad, right? He’d just thought that himself, that his wounds weren’t as bad as he’d thought. 

Tim and Steph both gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Dick, you were out for almost two days, two of the lacerations were infected and you had really high fever, which finally broke last night. Also your wrist was sprained and the swelling decreased only this morning. It’s afternoon right now,” Tim told him. 

Blinking, Dick stared at them with wide eyes. 

“Uh, I didn’t expect that, I thought it wasn’t a big deal.”

Tim gave him a frustrated look. “You always think that about your own injuries.” 

Dick gave him a sheepish look. Tim wasn’t wrong. Dick tended to care about others’ well being more than his own. It’s not like he ignored his own on purpose, he just liked to make sure others were fine first.

“Sorry. If it makes you two feel better, I’ll for once, put up with it?” 

“Yes,” Tim and Steph said at same time, serious expressions on their young faces. 

“Then that’s what I’ll do.” 

***********************************************

Dick was bored out of his mind. Alfred didn’t let him leave his bed or room at all for the first three days. Not that Dick had the energy to do so at the moment but lying in his bed made him restless. He wasn’t a huge fan of being still for too long. 

Sure his siblings were in and out all the time but it wasn’t the same. At least he had time to think what he was going to buy his siblings for Christmas. He had managed to get gifts for Tim, Steph, Duke and Barbara, but his head was empty of ideas when it came to Cass, Bruce and Alfred.  _ And Jason _ .

It felt near impossible to get them anything. Dick liked his gifts to mean something, not just be something he knew the receiver could use for a moment and then it was useless. No, it had to be practical and personal. There was a lot of problems when it came to getting a present for these people. Bruce was rich, Cass didn’t care much about material stuff, neither did Alfred. And Jason… Dick knew that he was fond of literature but he had no idea what Jason already had and didn’t. Not to mention he wasn’t sure if Jason would accept his gift after the last time they saw each other (both conscious) or if he would even come to the manor for Christmas. Last year, Alfred and Dick had asked but he refused, Alfred’s invite politely and Dick’s with a pointed gun. No that he would have actually shot Dick but the message was clear.

Maybe Dick could ask Alfred for help, and hopefully Jason's when it came to Alfred’s gift. 

At least Alfred promised to take him out to the city to buy the gifts later, when his injuries had healed a bit more.

Dick threw his head back, tired of looking through the ads on his tablet. He’d been scouting the internet for gift ideas for the past three hours and his neck was starting to complain about it. 

Suddenly the door opened and someone stepped in. Dick guessed that it was Tim or maybe Alfred, but when he turned his head slightly to take a peek, he was proved wrong.

“Jay?” 

Jason closed the door behind him and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a simple red sweater and black jeans. LEather jacket probably left downstairs.

“Sup Dickie. How are you?” Jason asked, but didn’t quite look Dick in the eye.

Shaking his head to clear it from the surprise, Dick shrugged slightly.

“Bored out of my mind,” Dick said with an exaggerated sigh, plopping back on the plush pillow behind his back. Jason chuckled at his dramatics. 

“I really wonder why you didn’t chase a career in acting. You’d be perfect for theatre,” Jason said and rolled his eyes.

“Says you, bookwork. You’re the one who quotes Shakespeare all the time.” Dick pointed out, poking Jason’s bicep, causing the younger to poke his stomach. In no time they were in the middle of a poking war.

“Truce! Truce!”Dick laughed with tears in his eyes, when Jason started to tickle his sides instead. 

“That’ll teach you not to start a fight you can’t win,” Jason said and grinned, stopping his attack. But he didn’t move otherwise. 

Dick managed to calm down, only to notice that their faces were only inches away from each other. Dick could feel the blush form on his face, as he stared at Jason’s teal eyes. They were so pretty. The closeness made him feel light and butterflies flutter in his stomach. Like he was floating in the sky. 

Jason didn’t move either, staring right back, as if he was trying to memorize every detail in Dick’s eyes. Maybe, just maybe he was. 

Finally Jason pulled back, just as Dick tried to gather enough courage to kiss him or confess, and broke the eye contact. 

“I’m- I’m glad. That you’re alright. You were pretty beaten up when I found you,” Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck. When he glance at Dick quickly, there was worry in his eyes. But Dick couldn't be sure, it was too over too soon.

Dick nodded, a bit dumbfounded. 

“Thank you. For saving me.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Jason murmured. 

“It is to me,” Dick said, and smiled a bit. 

Jason didn’t answer, just nodded and looked around the room as if he was there for the first time, which he wasn’t. 

Dick took a deep breath and tapped Jason’s arm. The younger faced him, a questioning look on his face.

“I haven’t gotten Alfred a gift yet, and I thought, I don’t know, maybe you could help me pick something? Since I feel like you know him a bit better,” Dick asked, fidgeting with his hands, picking at the skin and lightly massaging his injured wrist.

“I- Uh, sure. I haven’t gotten him anything yet. Maybe it could be a joined gift?” Jason offered to Dick’s surprise and delight.

“Yeah! That sounds good to me!” 

Jason nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“Alfy’s taking me to town next week, maybe then?” 

“Sure, text me when you know better?” 

“I will,” Dick said and smiled brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song a lot, Waling in the air from The Snowman movie! Especially the version sang by Nightwish, an amazing metal band! The band is actually from Finland<3


	4. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason go shopping. Also Jason mans up (kinda?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really inspired by any songs but oh well :)

The next day, Dick texted Jason the time and place. He received a simple thumbs up emoji but it was enough for him. Smiling like a little kid, Dick could hardly wait for the next week, Tuesday more precisely. Alfred would drop him off at the one of the biggest malls in Gotham and Dick would meet Jason there so they could look for gifts together. And maybe, Dick could test the waters, much more carefully this time. He didn’t want to repeat the last time at his place.

The days passed by in a blur, and soon Dick found himself standing at the entrance to the huge mall. There was still ten minutes until the set time, but Dick couldn’t stop the anxious ball from forming in his stomach. Part of him was worried that Jason might not come. Dick ended up fidgeting and swaying on his feet, trying to calm down his nervous energy. People passed by him, none of the familiar face he was waiting for. 

The mall was decorated nicely with Santa clauses, spruce trees and colorful lights. Dick loved it. He loved Christmas, mostly for the fact that he got to spend it with most of his family, wear silly sweaters and watch Christmas movies with them and so on. Not because of the gifts. Sure they were nice, but they weren’t the main thing for him.

It was a shame that not even the decorations managed to put him at ease about his not-date with Jason. 

But all of his worries disappeared as soon as he saw Jason walk over, wearing a red hoodie with his signature brown leather jacket over it with black jeans and combat boots. 

Dick waved and smiled brightly at him, stopping when Jason was almost right next to him.

“Hi Jay!” Dick greeted him. “Thanks for coming!”

“It’s not a big deal,” Jason said, shrugging. He looked good, and Dick had to try hard to pry his eyes away from checking him out.

“Shall we go?” Jason asked.

“Yeah!” 

They decided to start with the gift for Cass, when Dick told Jason about it. He didn’t plan to mention the gift for Bruce, that he could get some other time. Dick wasn’t going to take any risks today and end up scaring Jason away.

With a few trips to different shops and good suggestions from Jason, Dick found the perfect gift for Cass. She loved ballet, but since Bruce already got her classes, Dick and Jason managed to find some vinyl records of music fit for ballet that were not found in the manor. She liked to use the old records when she practised at the dance room in the manor. Plus new ballet shoes, since Dick had heard her mention needing ones just earlier that morning during breakfast. 

Since it took them a whole three hours to get them, they decided to take a break. Dick was still recovering, so Jason insisted on it. They found a small cafe and ordered hot cocoa and pastries, which looked divine. But obviously they couldn’t beat Alfred’s.

“You got anything for the kids for Christmas?” Dick asked after they sat down to a booth in a corner. Jason got along with everyone, especially the girls, much better nowadays, so he thought that it was a safe question to start up a conversation.

“Yup, unlike you, I got them ages ago,” Jason said with a slightly smug smirk. 

“Rude,” Dick huffed, but obviously he wasn’t offended. “It’s not my fault Cass is not into stuff that requires much material stuff,” he defended.

“Okay, that’s true,” Jason amended and took a sip of his mug. 

Dick took a bite of his pastry and couldn’t help but moan. The pastry was delicious, the dough wasn’t too dry and the icing was sweet but not too sweet. 

“Please don’t make that sound again or I’m leaving,” Jason groaned, hiding his face in his hands for a moment.

“Am I embarrassing you?” Dick asked, smirking. It was cute how innocent that made Jason sound. And the blush on Jason’s face was adorable as well. 

“Yes and I won’t hesitate,” Jason deadpanned and gave him a serious look. Dick didn’t doubt him. He was well aware of his habit of making others a bit uncomfortable, but it’s not like he could stop being comfy with himself and who he was. 

“I’ll tone it down,” Dick promised with a wink, earning an eye roll from Jason. As soon as Jason took a bite of his own pastry, Dick grinned. If the way his mouth formed a thin line and the glare he sent Dick’s way were anything to go by, Jason’s pastry was just as good and the younger didn’t want to admit it. 

“You definitely would have moaned just now, if you weren’t too proud, am I right?” Dick teased, leaning over the table to wipe some of the icing sugar off his cheek with a napkin. 

He realized what he was doing far too late, and he pulled back quickly. Jason had gone rigid at his touch and Dick cursed himself. Here he was, ruining everything  _ yet again _ .

“Sorry! I know you don’t like people getting too close, I’m sorry- I wasn’t thinking-” Dick rambled, nervously, and avoided eye contact with Jason. 

He stopped speaking, when Jason snatched his hand by the wrist and brought it closer to himself. Dick stayed frozen in place, gaping and waiting in anticipation. He half expected Jason to snap his wrist in two. 

For a moment Dick thought that Jason was going to kiss his palm or something, but then Jason grabbed a napkin and wiped Dick’s fingers, which were covered in icing. Dick felt his heart sink a little and he let out a breath he didn’t notice he had been holding. He was half disappointed and half relieved. 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Jason said, a smug look on his handsome face, as if he knew exactly what Dick had been thinking. 

Blushing now himself, Dick slowly pulled his hand away once Jason was done with cleaning it.

“You could’ve just said…” Dick muttered quietly.

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

“I-” Dick was left speechless and very confused. Was Jason flirting with him? Sure the two of them bantered all the time if they ran into each other during patrol before the incident at Dick’s place. This time it was different, more… More like flirting if Dick was being honest. But the last time he tried to do anything that implied that he felt differently about Jason than before, Jason ran immediately and probably avoided him. What changed?

Unsure of what to do, Dick tried to play it safe.

“Sure sure. Eat up, we still have to find something for Alfred,” Dick said, smiling, and continued to eat his pastry.

“Aye aye Captain,” Jason shrugged and drank the rest of his hot cocoa and then turned his attention to his half eaten pastry. 

After the two were done with their break, Dick and Jason started to list ideas for Alfred’s gift, while walking around the mall a bit more. 

“Okay, this mall has plenty of bookstores and also shops for those interested in cooking and baking,” Dick said as they passed one of the said bookstores.

“If we get a book, it should be a first edition or something,” Jason offered. “But I highly doubt we could find one in a store, they’re usually found at online auctions etc.” 

“True,” Dick hummed, stopping for a moment to think. That would narrow their ideas down even more. 

“How about a recipe book?” 

“He has tons of them, I don’t think he has gone through a single one yet. And I got him one for his birthday already,” Jason pointed out. 

Dick agreed. As they stood there, thinking of ideas, Dick found his eyes wandering to Jason. The taller man was letting his eyes scan over the mall and wasn’t paying attention to Dick at the moment. 

For a moment, Dick allowed himself to take in Jason’s features: jaw, eyes and lips. His leather jacket really fit him and his whole bad boy with a heart of gold look. Dick had to admit that he really was his type when it came to men. 

“Like what you see?” Jason asked suddenly, catching Dick off guard and bringing him back from his thoughts.

Blushing, Dick felt embarrassed for getting caught staring at Jason. But then again, Jason wasn’t reacting like last time at all. 

_ Could it be that he’s actually interested? _ Dick thought. 

“Maybe,” Dick murmured, avoiding Jason’s eyes. 

Jason’s grin became even wider, and then he leaned in closer to Dick, close enough to whisper into his ear.

“If you’ll be a good boy and we’ll get the gift, I’ll take you out on a real date.” Jason pulled back and Dick was pleased to see that even Jason was blushing a bit after that. At least Dick wasn’t the only one who was a bit nervous about this. 

“I think I can do that,” Dick said, gracing Jason with a bright smile, and grabbed his hand to hold it. 

Jason rolled his eyes but squeezed Dick’s hand and didn’t let go. 

“Good. Now how about we check out one of those kitchen utensil stores? Maybe we could buy Alfy a new pot?” Jason suggested. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with how this chapter turned out, but I tried my best. I have another longer project on going as well, and I'm a bit more interested in finishing it so I can start posting it. 
> 
> I'll try to write one more chapter to this, hopefully it will be at least a little bit better!


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic song, Classic JayDick :D

“I really can’t stay. I gotta get going, I promised Alfred I’d stay the night at the manor, to be ready there in the morning. ” 

“Baby it’s cold outside,” Jason said, grinning at Dick as they stood at the door of Jason’s apartment, Jason's arms loosely on Dick's hips. 

Dick rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He had a feeling that this was a pay back for when he quoted  _ Let it snow _ to Jason at the start of the month. Tonight was the Christmas eve.

As he had promised when they went Christma shopping, Jason had taken Dick out on a nice date to the biggest park in Gotham the next day. It had been decorated with beautiful lights and Christmas decor, white snow covering the ground and trees nicely, glimmering. There they went ice skating and had nice hot coco and freshly baked cinnamon buns to warm up after. Then they just walked around and chatted, ending up at Jason's place in the evening. 

Dick got his confirmation that Jason returned his affection, as Jason had pulled him under a mistletoe and kissed him sweetly at the doorway. Also it turned out that Jason had run last time because he panicked, but he was after some thinking and gathering courage, very willing to give them a shot. He had had a crush on Dick since his teenage years, after all.

After that day, they met up almost daily, either at Dick’s place or here in Jason’s actual apartment. Dick helped Jason to decorate his place a little bit for the holidays. Not much but to make it just a little bit mroe festive with some lights and a few red and green ornamets. He even managed to, with some help from Alfred, convince Jason to join them at the manor on Christmas day this year. Dick made sure to thank him properly for that later that night. 

“ _ This evening has been, so very nice, _ ” Dick sang the next lyrics to the song. “But seriously, I should get going, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dick added, speaking normally. 

Jason puted at him, not letting go of him just yet. Of course if Dick really said so, Jason would let him go. He wasn't that kind of guy who got too possessive and toxic. He was just being a bit childish, and Dick found it adorable. 

“ _ Beautiful what’s your hurry? _ ” 

Dick bit the inside of his cheek. Jason had a good voice for singing, low and smooth, causing shivers to run down Dick’s spine. Leaving now was going to be a lot more harder than he had expected.

“ _ My  _ father _ will be pacing the door. _ ” True, if he was too late, Dick knew for sure that Bruce and Alfred would get worried that something had happened to him on the way there. 

Jason rolled his eyes, meaning of the emphasis not lost to him. 

“ _ Listen to the fireplace roar. _ ” 

Dick wanted to point out that Jason didn't have one at his place, not even a fake one, but he let it slide this time. It was part of the song.

“ _ Well maybe just a half a drink more,” _ Dick sang, letting Jason pull him away from the door. It was six at the moment, so he still had a little bit more time until he had to be at the manor.

“ _ I’ll put some records on while I pour.” _ Grinning wider, Jason pecked his lips before disappearing into his kitchen, probably to actually grab them something warm to drink, while Dick took his coat off, again. 

“ _ Say what’s in this drink?”  _ Dick asked, still singing and smiling, when Jason handed him a mug full of dark liquid. It smelled  _ heavenly. _

“Just hot cocoa with a hint of peppermint,” Jason said and sat down on the couch next to Dick, taking a sip from his own mug. 

“That’s not how the lyrics go,” Dick teased. 

“You actually want to go through the whole song?” 

“You’re the one who started it.”

“Touche,” Jason muttered under his breath. 

For a moment, the two of them just sat there, enjoying the comfortable silence and each other's warmth. It was easy for them. Despite the fact that he liked to talk, Dick also enjoyed not talking. It just wasn't as easy with some people as it was with Jason. 

“ _ Mind If I move closer? _ ” Jason sang quietly, lips barely brushing the other man’s ear. 

Dick chuckled and leaned up to kiss him softly.

“ _ At least I’m gonna say that I tried, _ ” he hummed, pressing their lips together again. 

“ _ What’s the sense of hurting my pride? _ ” Jason asked between kisses.

“What pride?” Dick asked, barely holding back a laugh, placing his free hand on his mouth. Jason gasped and stared at him with wide eyes, while placing a hand over his heart. 

“Wow, how dare you?” 

Dick burst into laughter, pressing his face against Jason’s shoulder.

“Just teasing!” He chuckled and felt Jason wrap an arm around him. Obviously, Jason wasn’t really mad at him. Being dramatic was something almost all of the bats were fluent in.

“ _ Baby it’s cold outside. _ ”

***********************************

_ “I simply must go, _ ” Dick sang, as he was pulling his coat over his shoulders, once again, ready to leave. It was two hours later, the clock nearly eight in the evening. He had promised Alfred to be at the manor by eight, latest. Dick was already late but if the traffic wasn’t bad, he’d get there by half past eight. 

“ _ Baby it’s cold outside, _ Jason sang again, still trying to make Dick stay the night. He was doing a good job at it but Dick was confident that he could leave this time, as much as he actually wanted to spend the night with Jason. Slide under the warm covers, pressed against Jason and feel his strong arms around him... 

“ _ The answer is no,” _ Dick’s tone was firm, but his eyes and expression conveyd that he really wasn’t that against the idea of staying. He didn’t want Jason to think that he didn’t want to. It was just that he’d already promised the family. And Dick knew that Jason understood but was just being a bit difficult in his own endearing way.

“ _ But Baby it’s cold outside, _ ” Jason pouted at him again, nearly whining, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist, gently tugging him back. 

“ _ My sister will be suspicious. _ ” Cass wouldn’t probably mind, it was Damian who would be upset if Dick didn’t show up tonight.

Jason leaned in closer, their faces inches apart. 

“ _ Gosh your lips look delicious, _ ” he murmured, eyes darting down for a moment before meeting Dick’s eyes again.

_ “My  _ brother _ will be there at the door. _ ” Dick emphasized the word ‘brother’ and gave Jason a look, clearly reminding him about Damian and his slightly overprotective nature. 

“ _ Waves upon a tropical shore.” _ Jason ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, carefully tugging at the slightly wavy ends. Dick’s hair was starting to get long, it would need a trim soon.

_ “My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious.”  _

Snorting, Jason shook his head. 

“Kate is your only aunt, and she can hardly be called a maiden,” Jason laughed. And Dick joined him, agreeing. 

“Okay, that’s true.” 

Jason pulled him back into a passionate kiss, drawing a moan out of Dick. 

“Jay-” 

“ _ Gosh your lips are delicious. _ ” The teasing grin on Jason’s face and the words had Dick blushing. 

“Jayyy…” Dick whined and hid his face under Jason’s chin. “Stop teasing me! You know I don’t want to go anymore than you, but I already promised them. I also know that you don’t want Damian coming after you with his katana.”

“Demon spawn can try if he wants,” Jason muttered, thinking that Dick didn’t hear him call Damian that. Sharp elbow against his side told him that he had. 

“ _ There’s bound to be talk tomorrow, _ ” Dick sang again, ignoring Jason otherwise, wanting to bring the song to the end before leaving. 

_ “ _ _ Think of my lifelong sorrow.” _

_ “At least there will be plenty implied.”  _

_ “If you caught pneumonia and died.” _

Dick couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Jason wiggled his eyebrows. Dick had completely forgotten about that line, but could see why Jason thought it was funny. It was a surprisingly morbid line in a romantic Christmas song.

_ “I really can’t stay.”  _

_ “Get over that old out.”  _

_ “Baby it’s cold.”  _

_ “Baby it’s cold outside.” _

Jason pulled Dick into one more kiss.

“Jay I really have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic was a mess XD But I hope you all still enjoyed it! Merry Christmas everyone!<3   
> (Even tho it's still a few days away)


End file.
